


Patience is a Virtue

by Hell00ss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell00ss/pseuds/Hell00ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always considered himself a patient man. Enter one Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

Steve liked to consider himself a patient man. Between the way he grew up and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now, he knew you had to wait for the things you really wanted. It didn’t matter if you were waiting for a good meal (the kind that when you finished eating you just sat back and let the atmosphere seep in), or writing a report. The end result was always worth the wait and patience. He was even a patient lover. Liked to take things slow, let the experience roll though his body.

Which was why Steve found himself puzzled over Darcy. She had crashed into his life like a hurricane. Steve hadn’t like her at first. She was loud, forward, and extremely crude. When she had first shown up at Stark Tower, Tony had almost tripped over himself in some sort of snarky soulmate-gasm. So darcy was everything he wasn’t, and that put him off somewhat. But she also didn’t treat him differently.

Oh no, darcy treated him just like everyone else. Didn’t matter that he was from the 40’s. Didn’t matter that he frowned at her everytime the F-bomb was dropped. Darcy would make weird references all the time. But unlike Tony, she would explain what they meant. She began to take time out of every day with Steve to show him what she or Tony, or any of the others had been talking about that he didn’t get. 

In the end, he’d fallen for her. Hard. How could he not? When she smiled at him it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The wonderful thing about them was there had been no un-needed drama. After realizing there was an attraction he’d asked her out. And she’d said yes. They didn’t sleep together until date six. And he didn’t ask her to move in with him until month eight. Which she accepted. (after many bouts of him going down to convince her. He wasn’t complaining.)

There was a problem though, once she’d moved in. Steve couldn’t keep his hands off of Darcy. To the point of distraction, being rude, and even rushing Fury during a debrief. While on one hand darcy had no complaints. But Steve being distractied led to Darcy being distracted. Which she was having none of. So after an embaressing conversation with Stark she cornered Steve in the bedroom.

All of this leads to Steve being puzzled, wondering exactly how this all came about. He was laying on his back in their bed. The frame had been re-done with a special metal that steve couldn’t bend, along with the handcuffs that he was currently strapped in. 

Steve was covered in sweat, his face and upper chest flushed. However, he was all alone. Darcy had left a few minutes ago after she had gotten off. Steve still hadn’t come. This was a problem, and he was starting to get pissed.

“Darcy?”

“In the kitchen, dying of thirst. Want some water?”

Steve thumped his head against the pillow a few times, trying to gain some kind of control over his body.

“Yeah.”

A minute later Darcy came in with a glass of water. Sitting beside him on the bed she helped him to drain the glass. She was naked as well and had her hair put up in a pony tail to keep it out of her eyes. Because long hair and sweaty sex do not fun times make.

“Darcy, please, I’m dying here.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll get to you. But you need to have patience.”

With a smirk on her face Darcy began to trail her fingers down Steves chest, working her way to his straining cock. Wrapping her hands around it Darcy gave a little sigh. She always loved the feeling of him hot and hard in her hands. Leaning down she licked a stripe from his balls all the way to the tip which had him bucking up and grunting.

“Steve, tell me what you want.”

Her voice had gone rough and there was fire in her eyes. She’d already come twice, but poor steve hadn’t gotten off once.

“Un-cuff me and I’ll show you what I want.”

Steves voice however, had gone hoarse and damn near pleading.

“Nope. You’re the one who taught me about patience, and the journey to the destination, and all that crap. It’s time you took back some of your patience. I love you, but I’d like to wear panties again. Now what do you want?”

Steve squeezed his eyes and growled low in his throat.

“Fuck Darcy! Ride me. Please, it’s going to start hurting soon.”

She smiled and straddled him in a heartbeat. Seeing his rock hard body (pun intended) stretched out beneath her, completely powerless, was quickly becoming one of her favorite sights. Taking his cock in her hand Darcy lined him up and she slowly slid down is length, grunting as he stretched her again.

Beneath her Steve was doing his damndest to keep the noise inside. But she clenched around him and he groaned loudly. She always felt so wonderful around him. Hot and tight. Always perfect, always his. As she began to move he moved against her up in short, sharp thrusts. He was so close.  
“Touch yourself baby doll. I want you to come on my dick.”

That was something almost nobody knew. Steve loved to talk during sex. And the more wound up he got, the dirtier it got. Which was just fine with Darcy. Moaning she moved her hand down to start playing with her clit.

“Yeah, that’s it baby. Play with your pussy. When I get outta these things, I’m gonna bury my face inbetween your legs. The I’m gonna tie YOU up and fuck you ‘till you can’t see straight. And then maybe, if you beg, I might let you come.” 

Darcy began to move faster, rolling her hips against his, rubbing her clit. After a particularly hard thrust from Steve she was coming again, gasping and shaking atop him. Steve wasn’t far from his either.

“C’mon doll, talk to me.”

Still shaking Darcy ran her nails down his chest, twisting a nipple as she continued to roll her hips, a little faster this time. 

“Come on Steve, I got you baby, let go. Come in me Steve. I want you to come so I can take those things off you and you can fuck me hard. Come on baby.”

Darcy leaned over and put her breasts in his face, giving him a different angle. Steve took a nipple, but quickly released it again. Clenching his teeth he thrust up a few more times before he was coming.

“FUCK!”

He continued to thrust lazily a few more times before he stilled and threw his head on the pillow beneath his head. Opening his eyes Steve couldn’t help but grin back at a smirking Darcy. Grabbing the keys from the nightstand beside the bed she leaned in to un-cuff him.

“So have we learned our lesson?”

Steve just smirked and the second he was loose flipped Darcy over.

“Trust me doll, I’m not the one who has to worry about learning lessons in this bedroom.”

Darcy shrieked and was shown exactly what Steve meant by patience. A lesson that she wasn’t sure to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at smut. You'd think reading it enough would make it easier to type it out. Nope, that's a lie. As always any comments, critique or any or that other stuff is welcome and appreciated.----loves, hell00ss  
> un-beta'd
> 
>  
> 
> also, you can find me on tumblr under same username.
> 
> P.s. I know there are grammar errors. I'll fix those tomorrow when I get back on the comp.


End file.
